


Five Times Sha Gojyo Met Sirius Black and One Time He Didn't

by inksheddings



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now they were just two guys sharing a smoke and a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sha Gojyo Met Sirius Black and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_squared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/gifts).



> Beta'd by whymzycal, who's earned my utmost appreciation and thanks.

**Title:** Five Times Sha Gojyo Met Sirius Black and One Time He Didn't   
**Fandoms:** Saiyuki/Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Gojyo/Sirius (mentions of Remus/Sirius and Hakkai/Gojyo)  
**Rating:** NC-17 for sexual situations and lots of naughty words  
**Word Count:** 8195   
**Warnings:** This fic requires a serious suspension of disbelief. *laughs* I mean, this is Saiyuki and Harry Potter, for crying out loud! Just go with it.  
**Summary:** _Right now they were just two guys sharing a smoke and a story._  
**A/N:** This story is told from Gojyo's POV, so if you are not familiar with Saiyuki, it would be difficult to follow. Utter gratitude to italics and ellipses wrangler extraordinaire, [](http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whymzycal**](http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/). Thank you, Darlin'. (Oh, and there are more notes at the end of the story.)

 

** Five Times Sha Gojyo Met Sirius Black and One Time He Didn't **

**1**

Gojyo ran. He hurt, feeling like fire was twining around his leg muscles and lungs, and his heart was threatening to leave bruises, it was beating so hard. But he kept running until he was as convinced as he could be that creepy old Li Niao-ka wouldn't ever be able to catch him. He collapsed in the middle of a wheat field, the blades tall enough to conceal him from a distance.

Honestly, Gojyo wasn't even sure if the old guy had even seen him swipe the package from his shop. But Li-san gave him the creeps, always had, what with his scratchy voice and perpetual frown. And those _teeth_. Gojyo shuddered just picturing them in his head. Yellow and pointy and—

"Stop!" Gojyo whispered to himself, shoving the heels of his palms against his eyes—as if that would stop his brain from trying to give him nightmares. Or daymares. Whatever. All Gojyo knew was that Banri had better be happy. Gojyo was no stranger to stealing, but he still wasn't quite used to doing it for someone else, or taking things that weren't actually necessary for survival. Banri said he'd get used to it and that he'd have to if he wanted to stay warm and fed in Banri's company. But still, old man Li? What on earth could that crocked antiques dealer possibly have that Banri would want? _Antiques, my ass._ That shop was full of nothing but junk.

Gojyo sat up and picked up the package. It wasn't very big or heavy, just wrapped in string and brown paper. It had been right where Banri said it would be and had actually been an easy grab, all things considered. Gojyo should just get it to Banri, now that he could breathe again and his legs didn't feel like jelly.

Gojyo pulled at the string until it unraveled, unfolded the paper as carefully as he could—Banri would notice if it tore–and picked up the ... mirror?

_You've gotta be kidding me._

Yep, a mirror. A handheld mirror, and not even an expensive-looking one. It was made of some sort of rough wood, and the glass wasn't particularly shiny. It even had a few scratches and nicks. What on earth did Banri want with something like this? Didn't seem like it would fetch any sort of profit.

Gojyo looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were still tinged pink from all the running and his hair was pretty sweaty, turning its redness a darker shade–like old blood. Even his scars seemed to stand out even more than usual. Gojyo closed his eyes, laughed just because, and said, "Yeah, sure. Hey there, good-looking."

"Hey there, yourself. Who the fuck are you, by the way?"

Gojyo scrambled to his feet, dropping the mirror. He held his arms up, fists out, and looked around desperately, convince that old man Li had found him. But ... no one was there.

Laughter bubbled up from ... the ground?

"Could—could you do that again?" A voice asked—also seemingly from the area around Gojyo's feet. "That was bloody brilliant! I needed a good laugh."

Slowly, Gojyo looked down toward the sound of the voice. All he saw on the ground was the mirror. His eyes widened, however, at what he could now see _in_ the mirror. A boy's face, only not his own. This boy had dark hair, and his skin was pale.

"Well, come on then, aren't you going to tell me who you are and how you managed to turn up in my mirror?"

Gojyo knelt down on the flattened blades of wheat and picked up the mirror. The scratches and nicks he'd seen earlier were gone. The image of this other boy was clear and bright. He looked a couple of years older than Gojyo, and his black hair wasn't quite as long. And although he was pale, he didn't seem sickly–quite the opposite, actually. His eyes were gray and seemed to laugh right along with his voice. Gojyo poked at the image, so vivid, wondering if his finger might slip right through and—

"Oi! Are you daft? Stop fucking around!"

"Who ... who are you?" Gojyo asked, thoughts of Banri and old man Li very small in comparison to the wonder of talking to someone through a mirror.

The boy in the mirror opened his mouth as if to answer, but then he paused and cocked his head to one side. He narrowed his eyes and any hint of laughter was suddenly gone. "I asked first," he said, and his voice had also lost any hint of amusement, sounding only suspicious and cold.

"I'm ... " But years of life on the streets, of never trusting strangers—of trusting people who proved anything but trustworthy—made Gojyo more than a little wary of a talking mirror. "Shut up!" Gojyo yelled.

The other boy's face lost its hard look, his eyes and mouth opened wide. "No! No! It's okay, don't look like that!"

Gojyo's hands shook as he tried desperately to rewrap the mirror, but the shaking—

"No! Don't go! All right, I'll give! I'm serious!"

Gojyo finally got the paper wrapped well enough around the mirror, and though tying the string was even more complicated, the boy's voice was muffled now. By the time he'd managed to tie the string tight, it was silent.

Gojyo looked up at the late afternoon sky. It would be dark soon, and Banri was sure to be wondering what was taking him so long. He stood up, shook the grains of wheat off his clothes, and tucked the package under his arm, vowing to himself that he'd never let his curiosity get the better of him during a job again.

It was time for Gojyo to get serious, too.

**2**

Gojyo got out of bed as soon as he was sure that the chick was fast asleep. He stumbled a bit, still half-drunk, and looked back at the bed to make sure he hadn't woken her. She didn't budge or twitch or anything. Gojyo relaxed and picked his clothes up off the floor.

It was always easier to let them think he was going to stay the night—though he never outright said he would, he never lied, just let them assume—and then take his leave. Less fuss that way.

Only thing was, it was too late to go back to the bar, and he didn't really want to go home. Not that it made any sense for Gojyo to feel that way. So what if Banri had disappeared to parts unknown? Gojyo should be throwing a fucking party, now that the annoying bastard was out of his hair and he had the house all to himself. All he and Banri had done for a long time was fight, anyway. Over the stupid—and far too dangerous, in Gojyo's opinion—jobs Banri kept talking him into; over alcohol and women they both wanted; over ... fuck, over everything. Didn't matter who started it; they'd both finish it.

Well, now it was fucking finished, finished for good. Gojyo should be happy about it. He _was_ happy. The only reason he didn't want to go home was because the heat was busted and he didn't have such a lovely, crackling fireplace like this chick—Ignatia, how could Gojyo forget a name like that?—had to keep himself warm.

He dressed quickly and quietly and made his way out to the living room, where that beautiful fire was still burning, though it had diminished quite a bit since he and Ignatia had left it for the bedroom.

Gojyo glanced toward the bedroom but heard not a peep. She'd probably passed out, rather than simply fallen asleep. The girl had matched him drink for drink all night, but she was about half his size. He was probably safe for a little while.

Gojyo tossed a couple of logs on the fire and sat cross-legged on the rug. If he could at least get himself good and warmed up before heading home—

"You're not Ignatia."

Gojyo tensed and looked around. Shit, did she have a husband she'd neglected to mention? The living room was dark, but he could see well enough to tell that he was the only one in it. No one was standing in the bedroom doorway either, so who the hell—

"I need to speak with her immediately."

The voice sounded like it was coming from right in front of him, but that was impossible. All that was in front of Gojyo was the fireplace. Maybe he was even drunker than he'd thought. He laughed at himself and turned back toward the fire and ... found a face in the flames, staring at him none too kindly.

Gojyo leaned forward, trying to make out the features. They were kind of green, the sort of shade Gojyo probably shouldn't be looking at too closely in his current condition. He waved a hand in front of the flames, distorting the man's features slightly. "Well, I'll be ..." Gojyo said, fascinated but too drunk to be all that freaked out. Just a hallucination anyway.

"Oh, for fuck's sake" the face in the fire said, sounding none too pleased. "Is Ignatia in or isn't she, you—wait. _You."_

"Me?" Gojyo asked, suddenly feeling that this hallucination wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He didn't want to fucking get yelled at.

"I ... I thought perhaps I'd imagined the whole thing," the flame dude said as he leaned closer, and Gojyo got a better look at his face.

Gojyo was pretty sure he had dark hair, but that was all he could tell about the man's coloring. He looked close to Gojyo's age, though, maybe a little older, early twenties or something. There was something familiar about all this, something that niggled at Gojyo's brain, but he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't the man's face, more like the fact that he was having a conversation with just a fucking _face_.

"Years and years ago now," the man continued, "but—your scars. I remember your scars." Gojyo tensed, sobered, and stood up faster than should have been possible. Now, where the fuck had he put his jacket?

"Please! Wait! I don't know if you remember, but it's me—serious. My name is Serious! The two-way mirrors? Do you remember?"

Gojyo stopped, one arm already in his jacket. He closed his eyes and felt dizzy. He hadn't thought about that mirror in years, not since he delivered the package to Banri and—

Banri. Fuck.

Gojyo turned back toward the fireplace, slowly. The face was still there, looking quite serious indeed, though he'd said that was his _name?_ What the fuck kind of a name was that? So he asked.

"What the fuck kind of a name is 'Serious'?"

"No, you dimwit, it's _Sirius._ S-I-R-I-U-S."

Gojyo shrugged. Maybe this guy'd had a lot to drink, too.

He sat back down on the rug and took a closer look at this Sirius. Now that Gojyo's memory had been tickled, he did look familiar. Something about the eyes and the set of the mouth. It was kinda hard, what with the greenish tinge to everything, to make out much more than that. But, for whatever reason, Gojyo had no doubt that this was the same boy he'd spoken briefly with through that weird-ass mirror, back when he was just a runt.

"I never did get your name," Sirius said.

"Wha—? Oh, yeah. Gojyo."

"Gojyo." It sounded foreign on Sirius's tongue. Gojyo kinda liked that. "That's an unusual name."

"Says the man named after a frame of mind."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nah, nothing," Gojyo said, waving it off and distorting Sirius's features again. "Oops, sorry about that."

"About what? No, look, never mind. I mean, it's good. Well, it's notably odd to see you again, but ... I really need to speak with Ignatia. Things are going to utter shite here, there's no one left to trust."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, gripping some of the strands tightly enough that Gojyo thought he was gonna pull 'em out.

"Even Remus. How can I trust him after—"

The pain in Sirius's voice was obvious, even to Gojyo, at the mention of "Remus," and Banri's face flickered briefly in Gojyo's mind before he threw some hypothetical water on it. And just like all those years ago, he couldn't help but wonder ... if he tried to reach in, to touch the flames, would he burn, or would he find his own hand tangled in black strands?

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Gojyo pulled his hand back just before it touched the flames. He shook his head, completely confused as to whether maybe he was still drunk and hallucinating, because now Sirius was looking at him with suspicion, which also felt too fucking familiar, and—

"Is Ignatia in or isn't she?" Sirius asked again, all, well, serious. Gojyo found himself feeling disappointed that whatever enthusiasm Sirius had shown at seeing him again seemed to have left.

"She's kinda passed out."

"Ah."

They sat there, staring at each other for fuck knew how long. Sirius still wasn't looking all that friendly, but he was still there, looking like he wanted to talk or something.

"So. Things are pretty messed up right now?" Gojyo asked, breaking the silence, then cringed. What a lame way to start a conversation, even with a green face in a fireplace.

"You're looking 'pretty messed up' yourself there, mate," Sirius countered, and now the smile was back, the one Gojyo found himself remembering from all those years ago. The boy had become a man, but some things didn't change. That, Gojyo knew.

"Well, yeah, you know how it is," Gojyo said, scratching the back of his head.

"No, not really," Sirius replied, his voice quiet and sad. His expression was pretty blank though, except for his eyes. They looked ... well, probably about like how Gojyo felt. Tired, cold, empty.

"If I knew anything—if I knew what to fucking _do_—then maybe I wouldn't be talking to a stranger in the fucking floo!"

Gojyo had no clue what a "floo" was, but he knew a lot about knowing next to nothing. For fuck's sake, if Gojyo had more smarts, he probably wouldn't be avoiding going home and risking waking Ignatia up while he had a conversation with a "stranger in the fucking whatever-it-is."

"Would you be talking to ... Remus, wasn't it?"

Gojyo didn't know why he'd said it; it just sort of fell out of his mouth. It was just when Sirius said that name—Remus—it felt all too fucking familiar to Gojyo. There were a few fucking names that Gojyo tried hard not to think about these days because he knew he'd only look the way Sirius did if he said them. Picking at old—and not-so-old—wounds. That didn't explain why he'd suddenly felt the need to pick at one of Sirius's.

Gojyo waited to get yelled at, but it never came. Sirius just kept _looking_ at him, and Gojyo felt like a fucking creep, obviously having tread on ground that was none of his god damn business.

"Do you, uh, want me to wake up Ignatia?" Gojyo didn't really want to wake her because then he'd have to explain why he'd been sneaking off in the middle of the night, but he felt like he had to do something to make it up to Sirius, to make up for his idiot mouth.

Sirius didn't say anything, but he shook his head, and his image started fading.

"No! Wait, dude! Sirius! I'm sorry! I—"

But he was gone.

Gojyo sat in front of the fireplace until gray light started coming through the windows. The fire was nothing but a few glowing twigs. He still had only one arm through his jacket and he still wasn't in a hurry to get home, but he got up and left anyway.

He walked slowly, despite the bitter cold. It would be freezing in his house anyway. Freezing and empty. Banri was gone, the heat was busted, and he didn't even have a fireplace.

Gojyo slowed down even more, hugging himself in an attempt to keep out something that—really—had already settled deep into his bones. He should hurry, he fucking _should_. But Gojyo just couldn't see the point.

**3**

Gojyo collapsed on the endlessly long staircase, unable to move an inch more. He'd have to move, he fucking _would_ move, and when he finally found that bastard Kami-sama he'd move just fucking _fine_ while he killed the son of a bitch. But right now? It was hard. Who knew that fighting an illusion would be so draining? Gojyo laughed, just because, and it sounded thin and far away. Probably something to do with the weird fog that still swirled around him, not that it made any sense.

He rolled over, spread-eagled, though his body complained rather urgently that stone steps pressing into his back and neck were not what the doctor ordered. Heh, he could picture the look on Hakkai's face, if he saw him like this now.

No. Gojyo decided that it was a horrible idea to think about Hakkai. Hakkai wasn't here, damn it. Wouldn't be here. Gojyo was on his own in this, and it had been his own decision. He hadn't brought Hakkai into it then, there was no fucking use in doing it now. No, all Gojyo needed were a few minutes to clear his head, rest his body, and then he'd get back up and climb as high and as far as necessary.

Gojyo must have drifted off or something, must have fucking fallen asleep and started dreaming, because suddenly he could have sworn he heard the ocean—waves crashing and all that shit. And while he still felt the stone under his back, it was flat, level. And cold. So much colder. He needed to wake up, he needed to—

"So. Things are pretty messed up right now, I take it?"

Gojyo froze. Not that it was all that hard to do, considering he was flat on his back, you know, not moving. But the voice. It wasn't unfamiliar, though it wasn't exactly the same either.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to his right, toward the voice.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"You and me both," Sirius said. He was lying next to Gojyo, also spread-eagled, as if they were a matching set. A set of what, Gojyo was pretty sure he didn't want to contemplate.

But it really was Sirius. Only, fuck, look at him. Sure, it'd been a few years since the fireplace, but this man was so much older. His hair was tangled and filthy, his skin not simply pale, but deathly so. And even underneath those grungy clothes, Gojyo could see how hopelessly thin Sirius was.

Sirius wasn't the only thing that had changed, Gojyo realized, as he took in his surroundings. Still stones, yeah, but instead of stairs it was a freezing cold floor, walls, and a ceiling. There was one window, high up on the wall, and it was barred. Fucking _barred_.

Gojyo turned back toward Sirius, but almost closed his eyes against the look on his face. The last time they'd ... met? ... Gojyo'd thought, at first, that he was hallucinating. The look on Sirius's face now? Gojyo had a feeling that hallucinations were probably welcome and common, considering Sirius's surroundings.

"I take it Ignatia wasn't much help, yeah?" Gojyo asked, cracking a wholly inappropriate smile. But Sirius didn't seem to mind. He returned Gojyo's smile, though the sight of it was anything but comforting.

"No. No, she wasn't."

Sirius didn't say anything else, just kept looking at Gojyo like he'd just found his long lost puppy, safe and sound, and it was sad. Just fucking sad. And Gojyo felt like a supreme asshole.

Hakkai would be pissed at him for leaving, sure. Goku, even. Sanzo probably didn't give a shit, except for how it might affect the other two which, in turn, would affect his own holy ass. But still! Gojyo had three people out there that, while they likely wouldn't let him back in without a serious beating, they would let him back into their messed-up little group. Well, probably.

But Sirius didn't look like he'd ever be let _out,_ let alone back in.

Gojyo really didn't have anything he could say about that.

He reached out a bit, touched his fingers to Sirius's. Sirius inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, and Gojyo wondered just how long, exactly, it had been since anyone had touched him at all, anywhere.

"I can't stay," Gojyo whispered.

"No one ever does," Sirius answered, never opening his eyes. He pulled his hand away from Gojyo's, though, and rolled over onto his side, his back toward Gojyo.

Gojyo stood up, the fog thickening around him, and he resumed his climb.

**4**

Hakkai was sleeping, thank fuck. He'd been trying to nursemaid Goku, despite the fact that Hakkai wasn't exactly up to snuff yet. Goku would be fine. Okay, so he hadn't woken up yet after his latest little trip into murderous rampage territory, but he was alive. All that kid needed was sleep and, when he did wake up, more food than they could ever hope to manage. But, yeah, Goku would be all right.

Truth be told, Gojyo hoped the kid slept for a lot longer than he probably would. He wasn't exactly looking forward to breaking the news to him that Sanzo was long gone.

Gojyo shook that thought out of his head and went back to thinking about how fantastic it was that Hakkai was sleeping. Gojyo pulled the blanket up a little higher around Hakkai's neck and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes, not that they were bothering him in his sleep.

Hakkai would be all right too.

Gojyo grabbed his cigarettes and went outside. He was tired but restless. He wasn't a fucking nursemaid, but he was doing his fair share of it these days. And sucking at it, obviously. Sure, both Hakkai and Goku would be okay, but no thanks to anything Gojyo had done for them.

_Shit._

Gojyo decided to walk while he smoked, maybe clear the crap out of his head. The sky was bright and blue, the breeze cool, and it really was a pretty decent day. He lit up and headed down the hill, toward an outcropping of rocks—hell, boulders even—where he could sit and look down into the valley below. He climbed up on one just as he was finishing his first cigarette. He threw it down toward the ground _Yeah, yeah, I'll pick up later, like a good little boy, okay Hakkai?_

"Ow! Bloody fucking _ow!_"

So. Gojyo wasn't the only person who'd thought sitting in this spot was a nice idea. Um, oops?

Gojyo looked down and did his best not to laugh at the guy who'd apparently been sitting on the ground just below Gojyo's rock. He was on his feet now, sucking on his hand.

"Hey. Sorry about that, man," Gojyo said earnestly. "I swear I didn't know you were down there."

Gojyo jumped off the rock and onto the grass, so that he was now standing next the injured party. The man startled and removed his hand from his mouth and pulled out ... some sort of a stick? He pointed the damn thing at Gojyo's face and backed up a few steps. Gojyo put his hands up, as if in surrender. He was too tired to really be all that scared of a dude with a stick, but he also wasn't looking for a fight.

"Hey, man, really, I'm sorry. I just wanted a smoke, you know?" Gojyo indicated the butt on the ground, near the stick-wielding man's feet.

The guy never looked down, kept his eyes on Gojyo's face, but something in his demeanor changed. He lowered the stick—just slightly—cocked his head to one side, and smiled.

"Got one for me, then?" he asked, to Gojyo's utter surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing, man." As Gojyo reached for his pack, the man raised his stick again, though it seemed more like a reflex. All the same, Gojyo moved slowly.

Gojyo held out a cigarette, and the man finally lowered the damn stick and accepted Gojyo's offer.

"Need a light?" Gojyo asked.

"No, thanks. Got one."

And then it was the fucking coolest thing ever! The guy lit the cigarette with the skinny end of his stick! After, he pointed it back at Gojyo, which made him nervous until he realized the guy was just offering to light up Gojyo's cigarette too, not Gojyo himself. Which was also pretty cool.

"Mind if I sit back down? I'm pretty fucking beat, man," Gojyo said as he climbed back up on the rock.

"Suit yourself."

The guy talked a little funny, like he wasn't from anywhere near here, but there was something comforting about it, familiar. Gojyo wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but he decided to go with it.

His new companion sat down too, but on the grass, facing Gojyo. He was fairly tall, very slender, with black hair that was starting to turn gray. He was older than Gojyo, but Gojyo had the sense that life hadn't been easy for the guy. Like he looked older than he really was. There was a light in his eyes, though, that seemed to indicate he still had some ass-kicking left in him.

"Has no one ever told you that it's impolite to stare?" the man asked, but he didn't really sound all that pissed off or anything.

"Yeah," Gojyo answered. "Lots of times." Gojyo continued to look him up and down, just for kicks, and the man started laughing. That's what finally put the pieces together.

"No fucking way."

"Hello, there. Gojyo, right?"

"Only if you're Sirius."

"Well, not bloody always, I should hope!"

Gojyo jumped off the rock and figured he looked like an idiot, mouth hanging open and eyes bugging out. But hell, he'd "seen" Sirius three times in his life, and not once had he really been there, not really. Now he was. Flesh and blood, pulling in lungfuls of fresh air and nicotine. He wasn't staring out from a fucking mirror or a fireplace or—

"You're out. You got out."

The laughter in Sirius's eyes dimmed. He stood up and looked out toward the valley. After a long drag, he looked back up and smiled, though it was nowhere near as bright as before. "Yes. I did."

Gojyo had the feeling there was one hell of a story behind it all, but while he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he knew better than to ask right now.

"Good, man. That's good."

They stood there, awkwardly, until Sirius finished his cigarette. "Mind if I have another?"

"'Course not," Gojyo said, happy to break the silence. "So, where you headed to?"

"A friend's. I just—"

Sirius stopped short and regarded Gojyo carefully. Gojyo had the feeling he was being sized up, especially if the renewed grip Sirius had on his glowy stick was any indication. But then Sirius seemed to relax. He finished lighting up his smoke and leaned against a boulder.

"I just came from seeing my godson," Sirius told him, straightening up and smiling like some sort of proud papa.

"Yeah? Cool. That's good, having family."

"Yes, it is. I ... haven't seen him much over the years, and there's a lot to make up for, but I'm hopeful. Granted, he has a lot of far more competent people already looking after him, but—"

Sirius was starting to lose that smile again, and Gojyo really didn't want to see it go. Shit. This was about _family_ shit. Been there, done that.

"Oh, hey, no way. Water under the bridge, right? You're here now, that's what matters."

Sirius regarded Gojyo with another tilt of his head. "You have family, then?"

"Well, not a godson or anything." In all honestly, Gojyo wasn't really sure what the hell a godson was, but it had the word "son" in it, so he knew it wasn't anything _he_ had. "But I've got a brother."

Sirius, again, looked fucking melancholy. What the hell? Gojyo was, apparently, nothing but one big foot in one big mouth.

"I had a brother too, once," Sirius said, as if he was admitting some deep secret.

Maybe a change of subject?

"So, you said you're going to see a friend? Whereabouts?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but then stopped short. He looked around a bit, taking in the valley below, the green grass under his feet, the hills and rocks all around them. "I seem to have gotten a bit off track, actually."

Gojyo looked back up the hill, toward the shack were Goku and Hakkai were still—hopefully—sleeping. "Heh, yeah. I can relate."

"Still, I'm looking forward to seeing Remus. It's been too long."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the look on Sirius's face, the tone of his voice. Hell, his fucking posture! A friend, huh? Unbidden, Gojyo's mind flashed on Hakkai. Gojyo told his mind to fucking focus on the here and now, not on an idiotic pipe dream.

_Remus_. The name was familiar to Gojyo. He figured Sirius must have mentioned it before, during one of their earlier encounters.

And what the fuck was up with him and Sirius meeting up like this? What weird-ass karma was responsible? Or maybe Gojyo was better off not knowing. Maybe the reasons didn't even matter. Right now they were just two guys sharing a smoke and a story. It wasn't like Gojyo—or Sirius—hadn't dealt with all sorts of other crazy shit in their lives.

"Well, then I'm sure he'll be just as glad to see you," Gojyo said, bringing his mind back on track.

"I hope so, I—" Sirius looked up at Gojyo. "We—you and I—seem to keep meeting like this."

Gojyo jumped off the rock and stood next to Sirius. "Well, not really like this," he replied, holding up his pack of smokes.

Sirius laughed and, again, it cheered Gojyo. If this guy could still laugh after whatever all he'd been through, well, cool. There was hope for Gojyo, right?

"I should be going, if I can manage to find my way." Sirius took another confused look around at their surroundings.

Gojyo laughed. "Hell, you've made it this far, I'm sure you'll be all right. And yeah, I should get back to my friends, too. They're needy little fuckers."

Sirius laughed and reached out, tentatively placing a hand on Gojyo's shoulder. Sirius's grip was solid and warm. Gojyo had the sudden urge to pull Sirius close and just wrap him up in his arms, prove to himself that he really was here, not some hallucination or illusion or whatever. But before he could act on such a crazy idea, Sirius released his shoulder and took a step back. He looked— Shit, Gojyo hoped that Sirius couldn't read minds, because he looked kind of embarrassed, of all things.

Gojyo cleared his throat and held out his pack of cigarettes. "Take 'em for the road?"

Sirius looked surprised at the offer, but gazed at the pack longingly. "Remus won't be happy if I show up smelling like a bar, but—"

"Heh, well, you'll be doing me a favor, then. Hakkai will be thrilled that I _don't_ smell like a bar."

Sirius nodded his head, which seemed to be both in acceptance and understanding. "Then I suppose it's—Hakkai? I have to thank."

"You and me both, buddy."

Gojyo really didn't want Sirius to leave. There was so much he wanted to ask! And why the hell he felt so attached to someone who was pretty much a stranger—

"Oh, fuck it all," Sirius muttered before pulling Gojyo into a bear hug that knocked the breath out of him.

It took Gojyo a minute to react, but he returned the hug, held onto Sirius tightly, endlessly, before the sharp cry of a crow shocked them both out of it. There were manly pats on the back as they broke apart. It was enough to break the tension and let them both smile.

"Gook luck, Sirius. Take care."

"You too, mate."

With that, Sirius headed down the hill, toward the valley. Gojyo went in the opposite direction, somehow knowing that if he turned around, Sirius would already have disappeared.

**5**

Every part of Gojyo's body was screaming in pain. He was afraid to open his eyes, despite the fact that someone—or something—was grabbing at him, pulling him to his feet, dragging him somewhere. But it hurt. His eyes hurt when they were closed, so there was no way Gojyo could open them up to even worse pain.

He lashed out, tried to push hands away from his body, tried to stop them from pulling his jacket off and god knew what else. But it was useless, Gojyo was useless—had been useless against a fucking youkai whose powers had ripped shakujo right out of his hands and ripped Gojyo to pieces.

But Gojyo kept trying, kept fighting, kept trying to get the fuck away but—

Quiet words, softness under his back, something cool against his forehead, then nothing but black.

*

Gojyo woke up slowly, thank fuck. His head hurt like a motherfucker, and his limbs seemed to weigh a ton each. So he let himself drift in and out, aware of the occasional rustle of paper and low murmuring. Somehow none of this frightened Gojyo. Maybe he'd died?

"Ow! Bloody fucking _ow!"_

Gojyo opened his eyes and shot straight up. He regretted it immediately. "Shit! Shit shit shit."

"Well said, Gojyo. I'm sorry I woke you. Bloody paper cut was actually to blame. Now, please, lie back down."

Gentle hands urged him back down onto what Gojyo could now tell was a mattress. A nice, soft, wonderfully comfortable mattress.

"Wimp," Gojyo said, smiling up at Sirius, who was sitting next to him on the bed.

"You're one to talk, sleeping the day away like that."

"It's the only way to do it, man."

Sirius tilted his head slightly and gave a look that reminded Gojyo of a particular mother-hen type who was probably pissing bricks by now, worrying about where he was. At least the thought of a frantic Hakkai driving Sanzo crazy was a bit of well-earned consolation, as far as Gojyo was concerned.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure," Gojyo answered honestly. He sat up, with Sirius's help, and looked around. The walls were covered in some of the most hideous wallpaper Gojyo had ever seen. The floor was obviously old and in need of something other than the blood red rug covering the middle of it. The lone window wasn't letting in a whole lot of light, and it was shut tight, adding to the oppressive feel of the room. "Where the hell am I?"

"Welcome home, Gojyo. My home, that is."

Sirius's welcome didn't sound all that heartfelt, and Gojyo worried that maybe his presence was a bother. Well, no shit, being wounded and all that. But then Sirius smiled and squeezed his hand, and that eased Gojyo's doubts.

"How did I get here?" Gojyo asked. He didn't feel up to checking out the window across the room, but he had a strong feeling that, if he did, he'd see nothing even remotely familiar. A shudder ran through his body, and Sirius held his hand a little tighter.

"You just sort of dropped in. Not here, in this room, but up in the attic. I was certain that we'd managed to get rid of all cursed and dark items, but apparently–"

_"Cursed?"_

"Well, yes, but it's all right now, honestly. Whatever happened to you, you were in right bad shape when I found you. I probably saved your life! Got the bruises to show for it, too," Sirius insisted and, as if to prove his point, grunted as he rubbed at his own shoulder.

Gojyo vaguely remembered struggling with someone shortly after that damn youkai did his damage. Shit, that must have been Sirius.

"Sorry."

Sirius stopped rubbing his shoulder and leaned against the headboard. "No worries. Been there, done that myself a few times. Just ask—" His expression went from amused to morose in about two seconds flat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gojyo asked.

"Quite. I'm fine."

It was a lie, and a bad one at that. What had Sirius been saying? _"Just ask–"_ Ask who?

"Remus? Should I ask Remus?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes dangerously, but Gojyo didn't budge. After a few seconds, Sirius rolled his eyes and huffed. "Well, now that would be bloody brilliant! You ask Remus about all my pitiful ways and I'll ask—what was his name? Huckaby?"

"Hakkai."

"Ah, yes. Hakkai. I'll ask Hakkai all about yours. Fair enough?"

"I suppose it would be, if they were both around? Remus?"

"Not at the moment," Sirius grumbled.

_Aha._

"Well, Hakkai ain't here either. Hell, I don't have a fucking clue where the hell 'here' is! Or how I'm going to get back to Hakkai—I mean, back where I came from."

Gojyo looked down at the blanket covering him, suddenly fascinated by the pattern of leaves and vines. At least they were black, not green.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Sirius asked.

Gojyo would have protested, would have denied, but somehow he knew it was pointless. "Does Remus?" he asked instead.

"He used to. Now?" Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and let it die.

Sirius looked even older than the last time Gojyo had seen him. His hair was longer, cleaner, but there were dark circles under his eyes and he didn't look like he'd put on much weight. He didn't look any less lonely, either.

"I think I blew it. With Hakkai." Gojyo had no clue why his mouth had up and decided to confess, but once he started he just couldn't seem to stop. "I was gonna tell him, you know? I just wanted to wait until we made it back home. We have one. Together, I mean. Not like that, not yet—if ever—but it's not a bad little place. It's just, we've been traveling for fucking ever, and we're always getting beat up and shit. Well, I am, anyway. I just thought it would be better. To wait. But now, well, I think I've waited too long."

Gojyo didn't tell Sirius about waking up with Hakkai pressed against his back, his mouth on his neck, his hands— oh, his _hands_. Or how Gojyo had freaked out because that wasn't how it was supposed to happen, damn it! Gojyo'd had it planned. But God damn it all to hell! Hakkai would barely look at him now. Oh, he'd make eye contact, but he wouldn't look at Gojyo, not really.

"I waited too long," Gojyo repeated.

Sirius looked down at him, and Gojyo had no doubt that he didn't have to say another word. Sirius understood all of it. Gojyo sighed slightly, not with pain, but with the relief of letting it go, letting it out. Years of looking and not finding; of finding and then losing. Sirius understood it all.

Gojyo reached up, figuring if he'd already blown it, he might as well go out big time. He put his hands on either side of Sirius's face and pulled him down for a kiss. His body protested. It really wasn't ready for anything more vigorous than another nap, but Gojyo figured that while Sirius wouldn't begrudge him a kiss, that was as far as it would go.

Surprisingly, that's not quite how it went.

Sirius groaned and rolled on top of Gojyo, taking his hands and pinning them down on the mattress. Gojyo's body began to truly protest, until Sirius pressed his hips against Gojyo's. Oh, fucking hell. Sirius was hard. Gojyo'd been right, the last time they'd seen each other—the old guy did have some ass-kicking left in him. Gojyo decided his body could go fuck itself, and that Sirius could fuck it, too.

Gojyo bucked up and wrapped his legs around Sirius's, deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Sirius's mouth. Damn, it felt good. Sirius seemed to be pretty happy with it too, moaning and returning the kiss hungrily. If they could only get out of their fucking clothes.

Gojyo slipped his hands down Sirius's back and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. He gave them a slight downward tug. Sirius laughed and reached out toward the night stand and picked up that stick of his. Luckily, before Gojyo could wonder what sort of kinky shit he'd gotten himself into, Sirius flicked his wrist and muttered nonsense into his mouth. And then they were both _naked_. Oh god, Gojyo needed one of those sticks for himself.

Sirius broke their kiss and started working his way down Gojyo's body. He licked and sucked at one of his nipples while his hand wasted no time in taking Gojyo's cock and starting a firm, steady stroke. Gojyo thrust into Sirius's hand, moaning as Sirius began working that tongue of his on the other nipple. It felt so good. So fucking good.

It got even better when Sirius continued his downward journey and wrapped his lips around Gojyo's cock.

"Fuck!" Gojyo was going to lose it. Sirius was good at this, and despite his aches and pains, Gojyo was gonna come far sooner than he wanted. So he might as well ask for what he wanted, right?

"Sirius. Please. Gotta fuck me. 'Kay? Fuck me?" he begged.

Sirius groaned and pulled away from Gojyo's cock with a loud smack. "Merlin's fucking— Oh, god, Gojyo. Yes?"

Gojyo could have cried. Sirius was looking at him like he'd lost his mind, like he wasn't convinced that Gojyo actually wanted Sirius's cock in his ass, but yeah. He did.

Something in the way he looked must have convinced Sirius of his intent, because Sirius fucking laughed, and Gojyo thought he might come simply from the sound of it. But Sirius gave a slight nod and bent his head back down, only this time it wasn't Gojyo's cock he was licking.

_Oh, fuck!_

Only a handful of girls had ever done this to Gojyo before, and he'd been grateful to each and every one of them. Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself as well, first licking Gojyo's hole slowly, tentatively, then with more abandon as he nudged Gojyo's legs farther apart. Gojyo obliged, even scooted his ass down to give him a better angle, at which point Sirius began to gently push his tongue against Gojyo's hole. By the time it slipped inside, Gojyo was a wreck, thrusting against Sirius's tongue and jacking himself with a sure hand.

"Oh, bloody hell, Gojyo. Look at you. I can't– I mean I won't be able–"

"Then get up here and fuck me already."

Gojyo probably wasn't quite ready, but he didn't really care. Yeah, it burned more than it should have as Sirius pushed in, but it felt right in line with the aches and pains that still reminded him of how he'd ended up in Sirius's bed in the first place. Nothing wrong with that.

"I don't think I can go slowly," Sirius admitted once he'd worked his way in as far as he could. Sweat beaded his forehead. Gojyo leaned up and licked the drops away, and that was all the permission Sirius needed to let go of anything holding him back.

Gojyo wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist and reached back down to his cock. All the sensations were working in his favor: the pain, the pressure, the picture of Sirius fucking losing it on top of him. Yeah, Gojyo was gonna come soon, and so was Sirius by the look of it. So Gojyo didn't bother trying to slow things down, he just fucked his hand while Sirius fucked his ass, and when Sirius managed to thrust into him just right, the dark room turned white and Gojyo came harder than he had in years. He felt it spill over his hand, warm and all things made of good. He kept stroking until it started to hurt, and even then he didn't really want to let go. One look at Sirius, still pumping into him, showed that Gojyo wasn't the only one having trouble letting go.

Sirius was way past the point of no return but couldn't seem to find his release. The sounds he was making were less about pleasure and more about pain, though Gojyo somehow knew that it had nothing to do with physical hurt. Gojyo reached up and traced Sirius's eyes with feather touches of his fingers. Sirius opened his eyes, looked shocked to see that Gojyo was still with him, and his movements inside Gojyo's body lost their pace.

"What—" Sirius started, sounding confused.

Gojyo smiled up at Sirius and put his hands on his ass, urging him on.

"Come on, Sirius. Come on. It's okay."

"Oh, you dimwit, don't you think I bloody well _want_ to?"

And it was so comical—Sirius thrusting and arguing and Gojyo trying to play nursemaid to the guy fucking him—that Gojyo couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed and threaded his fingers through Sirius's hair, and that finally seemed to do the trick.

Sirius went utterly still and silent, eyes wide-open and looking at Gojyo like—like Gojyo didn't know what, but it was something fucking incredible. Then Sirius collapsed on top of him and his cock slipped out in the process, which always felt weird, but hey. That's the price you paid for awesome sex. One of the prices, anyway, Gojyo noted as his body started cluing him in on all the new aches and pains he'd now get to add on top of the old ones.

"Tell him," Sirius said, his head resting on Gojyo's shoulder.

Gojyo didn't have to ask Sirius who he meant or what he was supposed to tell him. He knew damn well.

"Are you?" Gojyo countered.

"Am I what?"

"Gonna tell him?"

By the disgruntled look on Sirius's face, Gojyo didn't need to tell him who or what either.

"Fine, Gojyo. I'll tell him!"

"Then so will I!"

"Well done!"

"Well, it will be if I can get back." Gojyo still really didn't get how he'd ended up here in the first place, let alone how he was supposed to get back to Hakkai and the other two pains in his ass.

"Oh. Quite true, that." Sirius scrunched his forehead in apparent concentration, then raised his eyebrows and said, "Ah! Actually, the cursed object? Still cursed! Should work out just fine."

Gojyo didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the utterly serious look on Sirius's face, so he settled for a little of both as he pulled him in for one last kiss.

**_and one time ..._**

Sanzo's voice was strong and clear. Gojyo hated to admit it, but he could pretty much listen to the priest chant all fucking day long. Especially now.

They'd been back home for almost a year. While they all wore scars, inside and out, Sanzo was—well, Sanzo. A constant, like the fucking stars or something.

Anyway, Gojyo leaned against Hakkai and let Sanzo's voice wash over him as he performed the ritual. It was Ghost Month. The worlds of the living and the dead were open to each other, and Sanzo chanted, absolving everyone of their sins, whichever world they walked in.

Hakkai put his arm around Gojyo's shoulder. Goku, sitting next to him, snickered, but Gojyo was in too good a mood to even bother punching him or anything. Too good a mood and too comfortable. He wondered if Hakkai would let him get away with putting his head in his lap, despite the fact that they were on temple grounds.

Laughter filled Gojyo's head, sounding so close and familiar that, at first, he thought it was Hakkai, reading his mind like usual. Gojyo sighed, happy and sleepy and—

Warm hands propelled him, pushed him slowly down until his head was, indeed, on Hakkai's lap. This time, when the laughter came, Gojyo recognized it, and he realized what it meant for his old and mysterious friend.

Yet laughter it was—Sirius's laughter—and so Gojyo didn't even open his eyes. He just smiled and hugged Hakkai's legs as Goku practically fell apart at the seams, trying not to make enough noise to catch Sanzo's attention. And Hakkai, well ... Hakkai just ran his fingers through Gojyo's hair.

**end**


End file.
